


Wisps

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Oral Sex, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated short vignettes inspired by justaholmesboy’s tumblr art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justaholmesboy's tumblr art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45664) by Justaholmesboy. 



> A/N: These are inspired [justaholmesboy’s](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/) gorgeous Smaugbo art on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Inspired by [This Art](http://smaugbilbo.tumblr.com/post/82796746909/justaholmesboy-yeah-this-is-just-an-excuse-to)  


“Are you sure,” Smaug muses through the darkness, “that you wouldn’t prefer if I shrunk myself a little more?”

The rough candlelight flickers off Bilbo’s face as he shakes his head. The millions of coins below reflect a golden radiance along his peach skin, and when he finally emerges into view, his cheeks are beaded with light dabs of sweat. His honey curls have slicked along his forehead, and he shivers as he gasps, “No... no, this is fine...”

Smaug, smirking up a storm, resists the urge to shove Bilbo’s head back to where it was. Instead, he lets his little hobbit switch to the use of hands, and as much as he enjoys the enthusiastic ministrations of Bilbo’s talented mouth, Bilbo’s fingers are just as tempting. One set wraps around the base of his shaft, holding his thick, crimson cock up, hard as a rock in his lover’s grip. Bilbo’s other hand drops to cup Smaug’s heavy balls, soft palm a warm contrast to the coolness of saliva. Then Bilbo leans in for a little kiss to the bulbous head, and Smaug’s head tosses back in delight. 

Even in this form, his breath is steam. He tries not to roar too loudly—no need to bring the mountains of gold they lay in crashing down. Instead he coils and stretches his limps and flicks his tail, letting the pleasure out in tension. He can hear Bilbo’s light, muffled laugh over his own writhing, and it twists his lips into a smile. Bilbo falls into a routine of too-subtle kisses and kittenish licks that leave Smaug moaning and arching back. Bilbo hums against his cock and squeezes him gently and lavishes his body like the king he is: a king with the best consort in the land. Or, more accurately, another king by his side. Bilbo is a worthy little lover, though he’s impish and monstrous in the way he forestalls and steals Smaug’s pleasure. Burglar indeed...

When Smaug finally manages a glance down his own body, he’s rewarded with the gorgeous view of his own mammoth cock reaching up and past the entirety of Bilbo’s face. What Bilbo doesn’t have in size, he more than makes up for in determination. And skill. And love. ...And a healthy dose of being far too _beautiful_ —the sight alone of his little pink tongue sliding over one thick, pulsing vein along the side of Smaug’s enormous cock has his head tossing back again.

He bucks his hips into Bilbo’s face a minute later, thighs taut and straining to fuck his treasure’s face, and Bilbo, still fondling his balls and shaft, pulls back enough to chuckle, “Naughty thing.”


	2. ~

Inspired by [This Art](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/post/81818604141/cute-dragons-and-their-tea-drinking-hobbits)  


The kitchen’s too many steps up from the makeshift ‘bedroom’ they’ve claimed, but the mountain of gold piled against the stair’s side does make the journey down somewhat easier—Bilbo steps out from the doorway and slides carefully down the hill, the sharp tinkling of clicking trinkets ringing in his ears. The only downside to his shortcut is the unsteadiness of it all, and he’s glad of his own foresight. He never fills his cups entirely full anymore, and he _never_ takes the water boiling—it’s bad enough having hot splashes spilling over his fingers and onto his bare toes.

By the bottom, or at least, the general lull in gold that composes something of a nest, Bilbo’s still managed to retain half his tea. He takes a light sip and smiles to himself, licking the lavender and honeybush away as he creeps forward. His dragon, he thinks, might be sleeping. But then, Smaug’s a sneaky one, and it could always be a trick to lure him closer.

It works, as it always does. Bilbo makes his way to where the mighty dragon’s curled up, and he nestles down against Smaug’s side, the ruby scales hotter than the contents of his cup. At least it’s a heat he’s grown used to. Bilbo snuggles into it and isn’t particularly surprised when a long tail snakes towards him, twisting all around his legs. 

Smaug’s head shifts around and ducks to his level, a quick, thin tongue slipping out as it nears him. Bilbo puts one hand instinctively over his cup to keep dragon saliva out of his tea—not that it’s a taste he particularly minds. Then he’s promptly licked up the side of his face, and the way it tickles makes him laugh.

The tongue recedes, and Bilbo takes a proper sip. Then another. Afternoon tea is an important thing to a hobbit, even if dragons give it less credence. Smaug politely waits it out, stretching and resting in their rich world of treasure. 

When Bilbo’s finished his cup, he calls out, “Would you like a taste?”

And Smaug, humming curiously, leans back in. 

Bilbo pecks him on the muzzle: an awkward, perfect kiss. Smaug licks the remnants afterwards, and then right over Bilbo’s mouth, and then Bilbo’s knocked over and lavished and loved and he glows with the warmth he feels, only partly from the tea.


	3. ~

Inspired by [This Art](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/post/81817497480/smaug-can-be-a-very-gentle-lover-but-sometimes)  


Their mouths are pressed together, opening and closing as their tongues collide, different shapes and different sizes and different heats that make Smaug dizzy and moan. He’s shrunk all he can, and his little lover’s still a small, fragile beauty in his arms, and he tries to be _gentle_ , but he so wants to _devour._

Bilbo, with fire far beyond his size, bites Smaug’s bottom lip in blunt teeth and wraps warm arms around his body. He’s blistering smog itself, and the steam of his breath clouds between them with all their mounting passions—sometimes it’s so difficult to be _apart._ If he could use his magic to make them _one,_ he would. 

Bilbo is his other half, and in his hunger, Smaug’s sharp teeth sink too deeply into Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo’s lip is soft and quivering under the assault, and it springs with the tangy taste of copper blood. It trickles down Bilbo’s chin and mixes along Smaug’s tongue, and as Smaug laps at the damage, he murmurs a rumbling, “Sorry.” He’s too awash with desire to feel full guilt, but it’s in there. He knows this gem is precious, delicate.

Not delicate all the time. Bilbo pulls back from him just enough to pant, “No, I _love_ when you get rough.” His hands cling tighter to Smaug’s changed back, scrabbling over searing scales. Where wings could be. Smaug takes in his hobbit’s foggy, dilated eyes, stained cheeks and kiss-swollen lips: the picture of his _mate_. He nuzzles into the side of Bilbo’s face and grabs Bilbo’s slender sides in his claws, shoving Bilbo down. 

He throws Bilbo to the floor and sets about to marking his territory, lavishing his lover. He ravishes Bilbo’s pretty body and growls with his lust, overwhelmed in feeling. 

Bilbo, perfect, tenacious little Bilbo, bites him back and blends their blood. In their home under this mountain, encased in all their gold, they are _one_ in all the ways that count.


	4. ~

Inspired by [This Art](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/post/79939385197/such-im-trash)  


It’s taking an eternity, full of pain and pleasure, so mingled that Bilbo’s having trouble distinguishing them anymore. Smaug’s as small as he can be, and he’s still so very _big_. He’s a giant over Bilbo, a towering shadow, a beautiful being of crimson and gold. His strong arms bracket either side of Bilbo’s trembling body, and his powerful thighs blanket all of Bilbo’s ass and half of Bilbo’s lower back. Bilbo’s legs are high in the air, toes occasionally tickling Smaug’s gorgeous twitching wings. Smaug is a vision of too much beauty, and even without moving, Bilbo’s pink cock is _so hard_ between them.

Through the white steam of Smaug’s breath, Smaug asks, “Now?” and one hand shifts to clutch at Bilbo’s side. Bilbo makes a strangled noise and arches into the careful talons, but he shakes his head. His hair is a sticky mess against the floor. 

“N-no...” It’s so _enormous_. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to adjust, to say _yes._ His body is still quivering and shaking, convulsing around the mammoth dragon cock inside him. It’s a beast of a thing, and it feels so alive; it pulses and it’s boiling hot and it fills him up so impossibly full. It’s scaled in places but smooth, thick and long and lined in veins. He’s just lying still, trying to take it, shivering and pleading—he wants Smaug to _fuck_ him, so very badly, but if Smaug moves now, he’ll be split apart. 

He tosses his head aside and presses his open palm against his mouth. The other hand is clutching at Smaug’s knee: steadying support. Smaug is such a kind lover. He leans down to hang his head, but his hips don’t move. His dark hair tickles Bilbo’s cheek, and his warm breath fogs over Bilbo’s throat, and Bilbo groans so very loudly, chest heaving with the effort. He’s going to burst, he’s sure of it. Hobbits aren’t meant to house dragon cocks, but lord, Bilbo _wants to_. As much as it hurts, it burns, and it’s good, it’s wonderful—he’s full of _Smaug_. He reaches weakly up to pet Smaug’s curls, and he sighs. 

He murmurs softly, “I... I think... maybe now?” He isn’t ready, but he’ll never be. 

Smaug presses a lingering kiss to his cheek, and Smaug hikes up his ass—Bilbo gasps as he’s jostled, Smaug’s monster cock ramming into everything, every single last part of him, and he can feel Smaug’s heavy balls beneath him, full of a glorious milk that Bilbo could just as well bathe in, and Smaug kisses him and hums and purrs. 

And Smaug pulls a little out and slams in again, so hard that Bilbo shrieks. His head tosses back and his body arches, cheeks bright pink and lips wide to gulp air; his fingers are fisted in his dragon’s scales and his ass is so, _so_ full, all the way inside him, thrumming all along his most sensitive areas, and the pleasure that swarms him is greater than the pain—it’s overwhelming, and Bilbo can’t take it. He nearly passes out with the force, cock jumping awake and ready to explode. He’s going to—

He’s drowning them both with his screams, and Smaug kisses him to soothe the next one.


	5. ~

Inspired by [This Art](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/post/81687781762/dragon-wings-make-a-good-screen-especially-if)  


A gasp and a sudden tensing and a hand tightening against Smaug’s side, and Bilbo’s spilling into Smaug’s fingers, all pretty cries and moans. His eyes close and his cheeks go—embarrassed, even though it’s just the two of them, always is, and Smaug’s wings shield and protect them in a boiling-hot cocoon.

Bilbo’s shivering in his release, and he buries his face in Smaug’s shoulder. Smaug’s cradling the back of his head with the non-stained palm and curls back into him, the two of them wrapped so close in the massive halls of their endless mountain. Bilbo’s hand is still clutching at Smaug’s hip, and he murmurs through his shy haze, “What a way to meet the morning.”

“If you want me to keep my hands off you,” Smaug purrs, nuzzling into Bilbo’s warm forehead, “you may want to sleep less beautifully.” Bilbo chuckles, clinging tighter.

Then Bilbo sighs contently and relaxes back into the gold. Propped up on one arm, Smaug towers over him; the man’s form makes him smaller, able to hold, to touch, but he’s still so much _bigger_ than his precious little hobbit. Bilbo smiles up at him and mumbles, “You are an insatiable thing.”

Smaug’s grin is probably too smug back, and he laughs, “I simply like to cherish my treasures. But I don’t think you’re truly complaining...”

Blushing harder, Bilbo amends, “No, I’m not.”

And he wraps his arms around Smaug’s neck, clearly not ready to face the day quite yet. He tugs Smaug down with him, back into the sea of jewels.

Smaug’s hardly one to argue, and he settles down with the smile of a king.


	6. ~

Inspired by [This Art](http://justaholmesboy.tumblr.com/post/79934739999/lazy-gratuitous-back-porn-this-is-really-tame-and)  


He knows he must go back, but he really, truly doesn’t _want_ to.

He wants to stay here forever, with this new beast of a lover, this gorgeous, humanoid dragon that’s offered him anything he could ever want, shown him _pleasure_ beyond his wildest dreams. The pain and the scrapes of the journey seem so very far away, dwarfed as they are by the bruises and cuts of Smaug’s love. Bilbo’s body is littered in bite marks and hickeys and his clothes have been ripped in too many places, but right now, he’s too blissful to care. Why can’t he just stay here forever?

Because the dwarves need an answer, he knows. He doesn’t want to give it. But he sighs and moans through Smaug’s latest conquest of his neck, and he somehow manages to groan, “Smaug, I... I have to go now...” 

Smaug growls deep in his crimson throat and sinks sharp teeth deeper into the hollow of Bilbo’s throat, forcing Bilbo to whimper, “Smaug... Smaug, you’ve staked your claim enough...” It’ll already be impossible to ignore all the ways that Bilbo’s been marked, so thoroughly that there can be no doubt. He’ll tell the dwarves the deal Smaug’s offered, and then he’ll wander back down into these open arms, and he’ll keep Smaug placid and wondrous as the arkenstone is whisked away: nothing next to the rapture they hold here. 

Smaug finally parts from Bilbo’s torn skin, and he laves over the bruise with his scorching tongue as he purrs, “I wish to claim you more, so irrevocably, my little burglar...”

And Bilbo’s arm and head are grabbed, clutched tightly, cradled as Smaug crashes their mouths together: sealing Bilbo’s fate for a lifetime.


End file.
